VOLVERAS
by jones-chan
Summary: Haruna no sabia como declararse a cierto chico de cabello turquesa. Sera necesario que la vida de alguno este en peligro para que el amor salga a la luz
1. PROLOGO

**HOLA.**

**ESTA HISTORIA LA ES DE UNA DE LAS PAREJAS QUE ME GUSTAN Y DE UN ANIME QUE AME TOTALMENTE. BUENO QUE EMPIEZE EL FIC.**

PROLOGO

Una joven de cabellos azulados se encontraba viendo un álbum de fotos de su juventud, cuando se encontraba en secundaria, hacia 10 años de eso, pasaba las páginas cuando paro en una hoja donde había una gran foto de ella abrazada con un joven de cabello turquesa, ambos se veían muy felices, habían ganado la clasificación para el FFI , todos rebosaban de alegría, festejaban, gritaban, brincaban era una fiesta total, su capitán había dicho que harían una fiesta en el restaurante de Hibiki-san, todos aceptaron rápidamente.

Ya en la noche todos estaban en el restaurante, las bebidas se acabaron rápidamente por lo que ella y el chico peli turquesa se ofrecieron en ir a comprar más. Quien diría que esa iba ser la última vez que lo verían sano y salvo.

**¿Y que les pareció? Esta historia ya tenía mucho tiempo en esta cabezota mía pero no se me ocurría como empezarla. Dejen reviews y sayonara.**


	2. APUESTA

**HOLA!**

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic, que dará para unos 7 capítulos más o menos, y les aviso que si no les gustan los finales tristes será mejor que no lean este fic. Algunas aclaraciones ****subrayadas ****son diálogos, en **_**cursiva **_** son pensamientos y una línea de 0 es cambio de escena. Sin más que comience el Fic.**

****

Una joven caminaba por los pasillos de Raimon, ya habían acabado las clases, come rea la manager del equipo de futbol tenía que estar en los entrenamientos de los chicos, ella pensaba la razón por la que se había cambiado de club, ella antes era del club de periodismo pero se cambió por una razón en particular, bueno no era una razón, era por una persona en especial, el segundo jugador más veloz de Raimon, un joven de cabello turquesa, ojos marrón claro, y una sonrisa de ángel, su nombre era Kazemaru Ichirouta; una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, bueno una voz no fue en grito en sí.

-¡CUIDADO!-La voz desconocida grito de tras de ella, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que un cuerpo y ella cayeron juntos al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto la voz mientras se paraba para ver quién era.-Haruna lo siento, no logre frenar a tiempo, espero que no te haya lastimado o Kido me mata literalmente.-dijo alargando su mano para ayudar a Haruna a pararse

-No te preocupes Kazemaru-san, estoy bien.- dijo para agarrar la mano de Kazemaru, al hacerlo una sensación agradable paso por el cuerpo de ambos cosa que Haruna no paso por desapercibida.- ¿Por qué corrías?.

- Es que hice una apuesta con Fubuki, de quien llagaba primero a la cancha desde la entrada pasar por la escuela y por la biblioteca y al parecer el gano.- Dijo para caminar a lado de Haruna más tranquilo, esta última se sintió mal al hacer que el chico perdiera su apuesta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el peliturquesa .-¡Hey! quita esa cara, además haber perdido no me molesta, no apostamos nada serio y la apuesta me gusta.

-¿Y que apostaron Kazemaru -san?-Dijo muy curiosa la chica.

- Quien perdiera haría enojar a Kido con lo que más le importa, que sería algo relacionado con su querida hermanita, que vendrías siendo tu Haruna.- Respondió Kazemaru muy seguro de si mismo.

-¿Yo?, ah bueno, esta bien.- Dijo una sonrojada Haruna.- ¿Y que será con lo que van a hacer a mi hermano?

- No lo se, eso lo decidirá Fubuki, espero que lo que escoja no vaya verdaderamente a enfadar a Kido, si lo hace ya valí gorro.

Fubuki se encontraba jadeando en la cancha, esperando al peliturquesa que no llegaba, lo que significaba que había ganado y que Kazemaru tenía que hacer enojar a Kido haciendo algo con su querida hermanita y manager de equipo Haruna, una cara malévola apareció en la cara del peliblanco, como si Atsuya hubiera vuelto a tomar el control del peliblanco y una risa malévola selio de su garganta. Detras de él, dos peliazulinos caminaban juntos hasta la cancha cuando lo vieron reír como loco pararon en seco.

-¿Fubuki, te encuntras bien?- pregunto Haruna

-He, claro solo estaba pensando en lo que tendrá que hacer Kazemaru para hacer enojar a tu hermanito, es solo eso.

-Y la risa maligna, ¿que hay con ella?.- Pregunto un indignado y asustado Kazemaru.

-Nada es solo que se me salió sin querer, no te preocupes Kazemaru, no creo que Kido te mate, tal vez te golpee o te odie, nada serio.-Respondió el alpino.

- Je je je je je; eso espero, más te vale Fubuki que no sea algo malo, porque si no, te juro que…

-Sabes después del entrenamiento te digo que vas a hacer, ahora hay que ir a la cancha o Endo se aburre y el entrenador nos mata.

**Que les pareció?**

**Corto, aburrido. Bueno es su decisión , dejen reviews, se aceptan tomatazos, criticas, consejos, etc.**

**SAYONARA!**


	3. ¡QUE!

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la súper larguísima espera que les he hecho pasar, lo que pasa es que tuve exámenes semestrales ¬¬*, luego me enferme, y luego volvieron los exámenes y pues no he tenido tiempo de actualizar con esta historia.**

**Entre comillas y en cursiva son pensamientos.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen (que lastima pero bueno) le pertenecen a Level Five."**_

En la cancha de entrenamiento del Instituto Raimon se encontraban descansando después de un largo y arduo entrenamiento los jugadores de Inazuma Japan; alejados del resto de los jugadores se encontraban hablando un joven peliturquesa y un joven de peligris.

-¡QUE!, ¿ ESTAS LOCO FUBUKI?, ¿ACASO ME ODIAS O ALGO PARECIDO?.- Gritaba un muy alterado peliturquesa a su compañero y amigo.

-JAJA, no te odio ni tampoco estoy loco, además no exageres ni que fuera para tanto.- Se defendía el peligris.

-¿Qué no es nada malo?, Kido me va a odiar o pero aun, me va a matar y todo va a ser por TU culpa y tu maldita apuesta.- Decía un muy enojado Kazemaru.

-Te digo que no seas exagerado Kazemaru, además no creo que Kido te haga algo, aunque sea demasiado sobre protector.

-Lo mismo pensó Kogure y no termino nada bien esa noche, físicamente.

- Ya se que puedes hacer, dile a Haruna, pídele permiso a sus padres pero no le digas nada a Kido. Otra cosa, yo escojo el lugar y la hora, además es mañana.

Dicho esto Fubuki salió corriendo dejando a un asustado, preocupado e intranquilo Kazemaru, pensando en lo que podría llamarse el peor día de su joven vida hasta el momento.

En la salida de el Instituto se encontraban Aki, Fuyuppe y Haruna que hablaban sobre el entrenamiento de hoy, en lo bien que se veía Endo , y sobre el último partido de la eliminatorias de Asia para el FFI, que sería contra los Fire Dragons de Korea dentro de4 días, aunque Haruna no se encontraba totalmente dentro de la plática, ya que pensaba en cierto peliturquesa y en la santa apuesta que habían hecho y que ella estaba desafortunadamente involucrada.

-¿En que piensas Haruna-chan?- pregunto Fuyuppe al ver a su amiga en las nubes

- Fuyuppe-chan, no es en qué, sino en quien, ¿o me equivoco?- Corrigió Aki a su amiga.

- ¡A-Aki! No es cierto, no estoy pensando en nadie.- Se defendía una Haruna muy sonrojada.

- Si claro y yo soy hija del presidente de Japon, mira Haruna a mi no me engañas, estabas pensando en Kazemaru-san ¿cierto?.-

-S-Si, cero que contigo no puedo ocultar nada.-

-¿Por qué no te le declaras de una buena vez?

-¡HARUNA!

-Hablando del rey de Roma.-

-Ha-ru-na, puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas.- Decía el peliturquesa entre respiraciones

-S-Si claro, chicas nos vemos donde siempre.-

Aki y Fuyuppe se despidieron de Kazemaru y salieron rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

-Dime de que querías hablar Kazemaru.- Preguntaba muy curiosa Haruna

- Fubuki ya me dijo que es mi castigo por haber perdido la apuesta.- Respondía Kazamaru que ya empezaba a sonrojarse.

- A-Ah y que es, tengo que saber para poder estar de acuerdo.-

-E-Es tener una cita.- Dijo lo último en un susurro

-"¡_UNA CITA!,*¬*, DIOS SINCERAMENTE HOY ES_TAS DE BUENAS", entiendo, me imagino que tengo que pedirle permiso a mis papas y decirle a Kido sobre esto.- Decía la peliazul que en su inetrios se estaba muriendo de ganas de gritar de emoción.

-Sobre lo de Kido…, no le digas nada, no se tiene que enterar; además Fubuki decide el lugar y hora, y la cita es mañana.- Decia muy apenado el defensa

-¿Mañana no es un poco pronto?.-

-Lo se, además tengo que avisarles a mis tíos y pedirle permiso a tus padres.-

-Yo puedo decirles si se te hace algo complicado.- Se ofrecía Haruna para ahorrarle problemas.

-No se me hace complicado, en cambio, por mi no hay ningún problema, pero si quieres decirles tu, hazlo.-

-Entiendo, no vemos Kazemaru –san.- Se despidió Haruna con una reverencia

- Adiós Haruna, nos vemos mañana, en el descanso te digo donde y que hora.

Kazemaru termino de decir esto y salió del instituto hacia su casa desapareciendo de la vista de la joven peliazul.

**BIEN HASTA AQUÍ VOY A DEJAR EL CAP DE HOY, POR DOS RAZONES; LA PRIMERA MI MAMA ME SACA A CAMINAR TODAS LAS TARDES Y LA SEGUNDA ES QUE MI QUERIDO INTERNET ESTA FALLANDO Y SE ME VA LA SEÑAL A CADA RATO.**

**HASTA EL PROX CAP. **

**SAYONARA!**


	4. CITA!

**Casa de Haruna.**

Haruna estaba en su cuarto, ya estaba lista para su cita con el peli turquesa, se veía tranquila y relajada, pero la verdad su corazón rebosaba de alegría ya que no creía que esto de verdad estuviera pasando, estaba totalmente segura que era la chica más afortunada del mundo entero al tener una cita con el amor de su vida.

No iba despampanante, llevaba un jumper de mezclilla con una playera tipo polo verde limón, y unas sandalias del mismo color.

**Casa de Kazemaru.**

Estaba todo listo para irse, ya estaba cambiado, iba cómodo, su ropa consistía en una camisa de manga larga de color blanco con una chaqueta amarilla sin mangas y pantalones marrones, Kazemaru se vio en el espejo un par de veces por última vez antes de salir camino a su cita con Haruna; nadie sabía que le gustaba la peli azul, pero era muy tímido para decírselo.

"_Hoy se lo tienes que decir"_

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar de la ciudad<strong>

Haruna estaba sentada en una banca, esperando a que el peli turquesa se presentara a su cita, debía aceptar que Fubuki tenía buen gusto para los lugares, ya que su cite era en uno de los parques más antiguos de la Ciudad Inazuma; miro su teléfono y leyó "5:05", ella y Kazemaru habían acordado verse en la fuete principal del parque a las 5:15 así que decidió ir a caminar para hacer tiempo.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia el parque, miro su teléfono y leyó "5:15", estaba llegando tarde, y no es que el parque estuviera lejos de la casa de sus tíos, sino que estos no lo dejaban irse. Llego a la entrada del parque y fue corriendo a la fuente donde la vio sentada.<p>

- Lamento la tardanza Haruna-. Se disculpo el peli turquesa.

- No importa Kazemaru, vamos a caminar -.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar por el gran parque, estaba muy tranquilo y había pocas personas en el parque, pasearon por los jardines y se detuvieron a admirar las flores, Kazemaru vio una flor que destacaba de las demás así que la corto y se la dio a su acompañante la cual se sonrojo violentamente ante aquel acto, después de eso Haruna vio a un señor vendiendo helados, Kazemaru noto el interés de la peli azul por el helado, así que fue con el vendedor y regreso con dos conos de vainilla.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar del parque se encontraba escondido un peliblanco mejor conocido como Shirou Fubuki que se encontraba grabando y tomando fotos de todo lo que estaba pasando en la cita de Kazemaru y Haruna, tenía todo listo para mandar todas las evidencias a cierto chico con lentes y rastas.<p>

Levanto su celular adjunto todas las fotos al mensaje planeaba presionar el botón de enviar cuando algo lo evito.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru y Haruna caminaban por el parque, ambos absorbidos en sus pensamientos hacia la persona a su lado que no se fijaban en el camino que seguía adelante, esto causo que se tropezaran y cayeran uno encima del otro, causando que se dieran un pequeño beso en los labios durante la caída.<p>

**(Kazemaru POV)**

Venia pensando en lo hermosa que se veía cuando piensa, venia tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había un pequeño escalón en el camino y desafortunadamente me tropecé con el jalando a Haruna conmigo. Cuando caímos al suelo, no sé en que estuvo que termine besándola en los labios. Sentí una corriente en todo mi cuerpo cuando nuestros labios se tocaron.

**(Haruna POV)**

Kazemaru se tropezó con un escalón que al parecer el no logro ver y que yo tampoco vi, cuando se tropezó yo caí con él. Al caer en el suelo nuestros labios se juntaron; una corriente de electricidad pasó por todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Ambos jóvenes se separaron luego del que el shock inicial se terminara, ambos estaban muy sonrojados.<p>

- Lo siento-. Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- No fue tu culpa.- Respondieron al mismo tiempo otra vez.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se empezaron a reír por la situación que estaba pasando, pero las risas acabaron rápido ya que Kazemaru le robo un beso a Haruna en los labios y salió corriendo.

Haruna se quedo en shock y luego salió corriendo detrás de el, aunque no logro alcanzarlo; se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí a esperar que el peli azul regresara, cosa que no paso tanto tiempo en suceder, ya que el peli azul apareció en frente de ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Siento lo del beso.- Se disculpo

- No importa; ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si, claro.

- ¿Te gusta alguien?

Ante esta pregunta, el ojimarron se queda helado "¿_Le diré?" "Dile" "Conciencia podrías callarte por favor" "Ok" "Gracias"_

- Si, me gusta alguien

A Haruna se le partió el corazón ante tal declaración.

- Y… ¿Cómo es esa persona?

- La persona que me gusta tiene ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar, al igual que su pelo, siempre está preocupada por los demas, está sentada en una pequeña banca en el parque, y esa persona eres tú… Haruna.- Decía mientras veía hacia el cielo.

Haruna no se podía creer lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos; Kazemaru se le estaba declarando de la manera más hermosa y tierna posible, volteo a ver al peli turquesa y este también volteo a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru y Haruna se dirigían cada quien a sus casas en un silencio un tanto incomodo, después de lo que paso en el parque Haruna le había dicho sus sentimientos hacia él; ambos jóvenes se querían mutuamente pero había algo que los molestaba, no sabían qué hacer, todo se decidiría mañana, por ahora lo que debían hacer era despejar sus mentes en los brazos de Morfeo.<p>

* * *

><p>En otro lugar de la ciudad Fubuki se encontraba viendo todas las fotos que había tomado y escogiendo cuales le mandaría a Kido. Todo estaba listo.<p>

"_Enviando mensaje a Yuto Kido"_


End file.
